Casper's Finally Human
by Dradora Moonstar
Summary: Kat's only friend in Friendship, Main, Kimmy, has a plan to turn Casper back human, with her crazy family of witches and a new bottle of potion that is. Rated T for safety and Kimmy /Kats potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Casper, nor the anything or any charters in the movie! I do own Kimmy, who is based on my crazy friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Casper?" Kat called as she ran though Whipstaff Manor looking for her friendly ghost.

"Casper! Where are you?"

"Hey Skin bag stop yelling so early in the morning!" Stretch yelled at her as she ran past his and his brother's room.

"Whatever. Have you seen Casper?" She said as she saw his white head pop out of the closed door. (Man what things you get use to liven in Whipstaff Manor.)

"No I haven't seen the little blower. Now shut up with the yelling."

"Yeah ok." Kat smiled as she watched Casper's ghost uncle pull his head back though the door. Breathing in deeply she yelled. "CASPER!" She smiled wider when she heard muffled screams come the Ghostly Trio's room. 'Hehe got what he deserved.'

"Whoa where's the fire Kat?" Dr. Harvey asked as she almost ran into him on the stair way.

"I'm just looking for Casper dad." Kat caught herself on the banister before she and her dad rolled down the stairway.

"Oh I think I saw him in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome honey, oh have you seen the Trio?" he asked as she ran past him down to the kitchen.

"Their room." She yelled back to him as she continued her way to the kitchen. "Casper? Are you in here?" she asked as she opened the door. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news her new friend at school had told her. (Yes she has one friend that isn't scared off by ghosts.)

"Hey Kat!" Casper said as he flipped a pancake in the air. "Breakfast will be done soon."

"Ok." Giving a chuckle she sat down to watch him cook. He was the only one in the manor that knew all the secrets to his father's inventions so he was the only one who cooked. Kat shuddered as she remembered what happened last time she tried to cook. That day was** never**spoken about.

"Ok Kat Its done." Casper put down a plate full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. "Eat up. Don't want to be late to school. Kimmy would probably kill us if we were late."

"Yep she would, knowing her." Kat dug into her plate. "Oh speaking of Kimmy she told me something very interesting yesterday in class while you were gone." Casper looked at her as he sat down Dr. Harvey's plate.

"She said….."

"Hey Casper, why do you always feed these Bone bags before us?!" Stretch said as he floated though the door, flowed by his two brothers, Stinky and Fatso. Then Dr. Harvey, still getting back use to being alive again, ran into the door as he walked in behind them.

"Oww." Kat and Casper laughed as he opened the door rubbing his now red face.

"Dad you're supposed to open the door before you walk into it."

"Yea yea." Dr. Harvey said as he sat down at the table.

"So anyways Kimmy said that she could….."

"Casper! We're starving over here!" Fatso yelled cross the table. Kat glared at the ghost.

"You know I was trying to talk here, right?"

"Sorry can't hear ya fleshy."

"Hmmm. Casper was there by any chance some of your fathers potion left over would there?" Casper sighed and gave her a depressed look.

"No."

"Damn to bad. I was hoping to turn them human long enough so that I could kill them all over again with as much pain as inhumanly possible." Kat gave the trio an evil glare promising many horrors to come if they were once again among the living. Fatso and Stinky hid behind Stretch.

"You know she can be scary sometimes." Fatso muttered from behind Stretch.

"As much as I like watching you scare the afterlife out of them, if you don't go now you're going to be late."

"Alright I'm going, I'm going!" Kat said as she grabbed her backpack. "Oh Casper we'll talk later at lunch with Kimmy. It might be easier to explain with her there and a lack of three annoying ghost who can't get a clue!"

"What's that suppose to mean Bone Bag?" Stretch yelled as food flew from his mouth.

"Oh yea, Dad my friend at school said if the trio is giving you too much trouble she'll exercise them for you." Kat gave the trio an evil glare.

"Ah I'll keep that in mind." Dr. Harvey grinned as he watched the shocked espressos on the trio's faces.

"Like any mere human bone bag could." Stretch mocked as he scoffed down more food.

"Try telling that to her face floating sheet."

"Why you…."

"Bye bye and May you rest in peace." Kat yelled as she ducked out of the kitchen door right as the trio began to throw food at her.

At School….

"Casper! Kat!" Kimmy yelled as she ran toward them waving her hand in the air. "Do you have them?"

"No, we haven't talked about it yet. The trio wouldn't let us talk this morning." Kat sighed as they walked toward their lockers. That's when the whispers started. Kat rolled her eyes and ignored the gossiping girls.

"Hey there's Ghost girl Harvey and witch girl. Brrr what a creepy pair." Casper sighed as he looked at the pair of girls whispering across the hall. Kimmy smiled as she pulled out a doll made of straw from her locker.

"Hey Kat you know if you write the name of a person on this doll and nail it to a tree or anything made of wood it puts a unbreakable cruse on that person." Kimmy smiled evilly as she pulled out a black Sarpy from her bag. "Want to test it out?" The girls across the hall turned as white as Casper, and started screaming as they ran down the hall way to their classroom.

"Why do you keep that in your locker?"

"For that very reason." Kimmy grinned cheerfully as she pointed down the hall were the echo of screaming teen girls still slightly rang. Kat smiled. "I just love to hear screaming preps in the morning."

"Will that really work, or were you just bluffing?" Casper asked as the bell went off signing the beginning of morning class.

"According to Japanese Sorceress my mom knows it does." Kimmy thought about it for a minute. "Well you might have to say a cruse or a spell as you nail the doll up, oh well anyways since we're late want a just cut school all together?"

"Sure. Not like anyone's going to miss us. Or call our parents." Kat said as the three walked out the front doors of the school. Kimmy laughed as Casper floated beside them shaking his head in disapproval.

"You two skip class' way too often." Kat rolled her eyes as Casper glared at her. "How do you expect to get a good education?"

"Hey we're in all the advance classes and a month ahead in every one of them." Kat said as she glared right back at him.

"Anyways Casper are your fathers notes still in his lab?" Casper Blinked and looked at Kimmy.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well duh ghost boy, if we find your father's notes we can recreate the red potion that makes you turn back human!" Kimiko smiled as they walk up to one of the secret entrances into Whipstaff Manor. Casper looked dumfound as they walked though the underground passage and into his father's lab.

"I never thought about that." Casper floated over to his father's dust covered desk. "I know he kept his notes in here, but I sometimes saw him put some papers in the vault. "

"Hmm." Kimmy looked around the lab. "Ok Kat and I will search the desk and lab tables. Casper can you search the vault." Casper nodded and so did Kat.

"Ok Let's get it done so Casper can become human again!" Kat said as she rushed off to search the dusty desk." Kimmy looked to Casper.

"She's the boss." Casper laughed for the first time since the Halloween dance. Kimmy smiled as she walked over to one of the many lab tables, and Casper phased into the vault.

2 Hours Later with 2 Dust Covered Girls

"Please tell me you found them." Kimmy said as she sat on the ground covered from head to toe with dust.

"I didn't Kimmy." Casper said as he phased though the vault. "There were only the blue prints of the Lazarus and some other inventions he hadn't built yet."

"Damn." Kimmy sighed. "What about you Kat?"

"I think I found them but I think there written in Latin." Kimmy got up and followed Casper over to the main desk. "See." Kat handed Kimmy the notes she found in a hidden dower in the desk.

"You're right it is Latin." Casper stated as he looked over Kimmy shoulder. "Dad always wrote in Latin to make it so no one could steal his work if they found his notes."

"Ok so which one of you knows Latin." Kat asked as she looked up from other dusty book and papers that littered the desk to Kimmy and Casper.

"I know a little bit, but I didn't have time to learn mush before….." Casper looked down.

"I don't, but I think mom and my aunts do. After all, most of the older spells in the book are written in Latin." Kimmy looked at Kat. "It might take awhile but I think I can recreate it." Kimmy looked around the Lab until she spied the rack that held the glass bottles some still holding a drop of blood red potion. "Hey Casper Can I take one of these and the notes back to my house?" Kimmy asked as she pointed to some of the empty bottles.

"I don't mind, but why?"

"I'm sure I can recreate the potion, and I need the bottle designed to fit the Lazarus." Kimmy looked back to them as she grabbed a bottle, "but I will need my mom and aunts help." She looked at Kat. "I know they will help, since they like Casper, but they won't work anywhere but our lab."

"I see. Then if you can recreate it then go ahead. If there is any chance of me becoming alive again I will do anything." Casper gave a sideway glance at Kat. He looked almost afraid to hope.

"We are going to be on winter break for the rest of this week, so you can work on now right?" Kat looked excited that they could make the potion.

"Yea I can. Well I hope I can." Kimmy put the glass bottle and Casper's father's notes in her bag. She grinned wickedly back at Kat. "Besides I want to see how Casper looks alive. The way you go on from your kiss last Halloween he looks like a golden god meant to be worshiped by us mere mortals." Kat blushed red and sent her a death glare, while Casper looked at Kat slack jawed. "I would ask you two to come with me to help make it, but mom doesn't like others in the lab." Kimmy shrugged. "Something about contaminating the magic flow, messy amateurs, and something else."

"It ok Kimmy." Casper said as he floated above the desk. "We understand." Kimmy nodded and looked at Kat.

"Ok when I finish it I'll give you a call." Kimmy winked at Kat, whose face was still red as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Casper, nor the anything or any charters in the movie! I do own Kimmy, who is based on my crazy friend, and Rave. This is my first FanFic so please review!**

Saturday the Due day

Kat walked through the manor looking for Casper. Ever since the day Kimmy left with his father's notes and the bottle for the Lazarus Casper had been silent and as if he was in his own world. Even The Ghostly Trio couldn't get he to snap out of it. Kat sighed as she climbed the stairs to the attic playroom. She threw open the door, "Casper? Are you here?" She looked around the room and up at the train track. Noda. She sighed deeply. "What to do now?" a image of Casper at the Halloween Party popped into her mind.

"Hey Bone Bag, where's Casper its dinner time." Stretch phased though the floor in front of her.

"I don't know I've been looking for him all day." Kat looked back at the playroom. "Why don't you and the boys go scaring in town and get cha a meal there. It may take forever to find Casper." Kat watched as Stretch snarled and phase back down stairs. Kat jumped as a raven flew through a hole in the roof.

"Craw, Delivery, Delivery." The raven landed on top of the trunk across the room from her. It passed back and forth. "Delivery for Kat Harvey. Delivery, delivery." Kat smiled, when Kimmy said call, she meant witch call. Kat shook her head.

"Ok I heard ya, Rave." Kat walked over to her friend's pet raven. "Ok hand it over Rave." Rave bobbed his head and held up his leg. Kat took the small scroll from it and read it.

Kat,

We have to talk **Now.** Meet at Lazarus at 6.

Kat looked at her watch it was 6:04! "Damn it!" she looked to the Raven on the trunk. "Rave your late! What sidetracked you?" he looked at her and tilted his black/blue head.

"Squirrel. Big fat Squirrel. Yummy too." Kat sighed the damn Raven never thought passed his stomach. "You know what never mind I'm late as it is." Kat ran down the stairs and pushed open the secret door to the library and the lab chair.

"Rave delivered note. Rave get treat?" the glutinous Raven landed on the top of the chair as Kat sat down. "Rave did good."

"No treat Rave you were late." Kat pulled the string on the lamp to send her down into the lab. "Besides you ate a squirrel on the way in didn't you?" Rave sulked and ruffled his feathers as they went through the up-and-athem machine. "Thank god I finally found out how to turn this damn thing off." She muttered as she got to the decent into the lab itself. Kimmy was sitting on the desk waiting for her."

"It's about time." Kimmy said as the chair came to a stop at the desk. Rave squawked and flew to Kimmy's shoulder. Kat glared at Rave with distain.

"He," Kat pointed at him, "was late. Went after a fat squirrel on the way here."

"Rave did task. Rave get treat now?" he looked at his mistress with hopeful eyes. Kimmy sighed as he jumped down to her forearm.

"I'll deal with you when I get home glutton." Kimmy threw up her arm and Raves from faded and popped and a fine sliver mist fell to the floor. "Sorry, anyways where's Casper I need to talk to him too?" She looked around the lab for him.

"I don't know. I have been looking for him all day." Kat stilled as she smelled something sweet just….weird. "What is that smell? It's wonderful." Kimmy snorted and grumbled something about crazy aunts and a clumsy mother.

"It's the potion I spilled some on me yesterday." Kimmy jumped off the desk and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "YO CASPER GET YOUR GHOSTLY ASS IN HERE NOW! I DIDN'T SLAVE AWAY WITH TWO CRAZY AS HELL AUNTS AND A CLUMSY MOTHER FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK FOR JUST FOR YOU NOT TO SHOW UP!" Kimmy yelled at the top of her lungs as Casper phased in from one of the stained glass windows.

"I'm here Kimmy. No need to make Kat go deaf." Casper looked glum and wouldn't meet Kats glaze. Kimmy glared at him.

"If only you knew what I had to put up with for your sake." Shaken her head she cleared her thoughts. "Ok time of truth." She pulled a box out of her messenger bag. "Before I give you this keep in mind We flowed the instructions exactly." Kat and Casper nodded as Kimmy opened the box to revile a dark purple potion.

"Purple?" Casper whispered as he looked at it. "But the potion my dad made was dark red." Kat just started at.

"Actually its Midnight Purple, and Yes I know, but like I said we followed your dad's notes to the t." Kimmy sat it down on the desk. Casper started at it intently.

"Then how did it turn out Midnight Purple?"

"We don't really know for sure. But Aunt Fiona and Aunt Bethany think its because the notes called for a drop of blood from a living person." Kat looked at her strangely.

"What?" Casper just blinked at her.

"Yeah, that's what I said so mom done that part of it." Kimmy looked to the other bottles with a drop of the potion still in them. "Kat remember how I told you that every person has a different color aura?"

"Yeah You said mine is light blue with an over tone of purple and a undertone of light red." Kat said as she looked at Casper to see if he knew were Kimmy was going with any of this.

"That's right, auras are always different per person but those in a family related by blood share a similar aura." She looked at Kat. "Your dad shares the same undertone of light red as you, but has a different overtone and different color. Casper your dads aura was different shades of red, and blood carries much of our aura in it, and since the potion calls for a drop of blood from a living person, it means the one who puts a drop of blood into the potion put some of their aura in it as well."

"So your Moms aura in Midnight purple." Kat asked as she looked at the potion.

"Yes and mine is a shade lighter than hers, so is both my aunts." Kimmy looked at both of them. "Ok now that that's over, how bout we start up the Lazarus and make Casper Human again." Kat looked at Casper hope shining in her eyes.

"Well Casper?" Casper looked at Kat and Looked over his shoulder to the Lazarus, his father's last gift to him before he died, and went to heaven. Did he even want to be human again, only to die again and leave Kat and Doctor Harvey alone? And what about his uncles? The Ghostly Trio, who would look after them if he turned back human. Many thoughts flooded Casper head as he looked at the potion.

"Casper?" Kat whispered as Casper made up his mind. He looked at Kat and smile, a real smile.

"I'll see you again when I'm alive Kat."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Casper, or any charters in the movie! I do own Kimmy, who is based on my crazy friend, and Rave. This is my first FanFic so please review! Special Thanks to everyone for reading and a very Special Thanks to slytherinprincess9109 for following. ^-^ **

Kimmy and Kat waited nervously as the Lazarus finally stopped and quite filled the lab. "Did it work?" Kat asked as she walked to the front of the Lazarus trying to look in to the little glass window. "Casper?"She knocked on the heavy metal door. "Casper!" there was a sudden knock from the Lazarus. "Kimmy first lever fast!"

"Okay." Kimmy quickly pulled down the first leaver to open the door. Steam poured out as the door swung open Kat quickly moved in. "Is he alive?" Kimmy walked over to peer into the Lazarus. "Casper?" Kimmy blinked at what she saw. Kat was in front of a Human boy, he was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands moaning. Kimmy's jaw dropped as she looked over him, blonde, tall, with a light build. "Damn!" she gave a low whistle. "Kat no wonder you kept on about him. He's a walking god!" Kat shoot her a glare as she put a hand on Casper's shoulder.

"Casper," she whispered, "are you al…. alright?" Casper slowly looked up at them.

"I feel…. alive." Casper gave a little laugh as he looked straight at Kat and smiled. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, seeing that it didn't phase though her face he smiled even wider. "I really am alive then." Kat nodded as her unshed tears blinded her.

"Yes Casper you're alive. It worked it…" Casper cut her off by giving her a sound kiss. Kimmy blushed as she quickly stepped back to give them some room. Casper pulled back and looked at the stunned Kat.

"Kat, can I keep you?" Kat smiled slowly and nodded her head.

"Wait his eyes were amethyst!" Kimmy practically ran into the Lazarus. "Your eyes were blue in life and in your ghost form, so why are they amethyst now?" Kat looked into Casper's eyes and gasped. Kimmy was right his eyes had changed.

"She's right your eyes are amethyst." Kat looked deeper in his eyes, it looked like his eyes were swirling just like Kimmy's when she use her magic….

"Uhh Kimmy, didn't you say only your family had amethyst eyes?" Kimmy blinked and grabbed Casper's chin to look into his eyes.

"Hey!" Casper blushed as she got face to face with them.

"Damn they look just like Mom's eyes." Kimmy let Casper go, and he began to rub his chin. She looked back to Kat. "They look just like mine to." She looked over Casper again, her eyes going wide. "It was mom that put her blood in the potion. That's why our potion was a different color than the one your father made, different aura and a different DNA stand." She looked at him again. "And now that I take a closer look you look more like my mom around eyes… oh shit I get it now! The person who puts their blood in the potion is giving the ghost living DNA to re-create there body." She looked back at Kat. "Dimmit your my brother now, because of the potion. And you are sooo hot to!"

Kat paced in front of her locker as she waited for Kimmy. She just had to know what was going on. Her passing grew faster the longer she waited. Last week and this week were just hectic and Kat didn't know if she could survive any more surprises. Finally Kimmy came walking down the hallway with Casper at her side. Kat sighed as she watched him walk toward her. "How did it go?"

"Fine." Kimmy looked to Casper. The finally human Casper that is, she sighed. "He's registered as Casper Wickhaven, my twin brother whose been living with our father in New York." Kimmy looked down the hall to the giggling girls twirling their hair flirty while looking Casper's way. She pulled out her straw doll and sharpie, giving them an evil smile. The girls fled down the hall screaming all the way.

"You really need to stop doing that _sister_." Casper smiled back to Kimmy as he took Kat's hand in his. Kimmy sneered at him.

"No it's too much fun." She looked at Kat who had yet to break eye contact with Casper. "Hello Earth to Kat." Kat blinked, blushing furiously. "Seriously you've done nothing but ogle him since he's been brought back. Kimmy quieted down as a teacher appointed them.

"Mr. Wickhaven I hope you'll like it here at Friendship High." he sent a glare toward Kat and Kimmy. "And I hope you will not the same as your sister and Miss Harvey here." Kat rolled her eyes and Kimmy smiled wickedly as she threw her arm over Casper's shoulder.

"Hey you never know we are _twins_ after all. You just might have double the trouble now." The teacher paled as shook his head.

"Oh God help me." He said as he walked back to his classroom. They all laughed as they heard the warning bell go off. Kimmy looked at Kat and Casper.

"Want to play hooky on your first day Casper and go make trouble at the lab, so when our evil _mother and crazy aunts_ get back they have sooo much to clean up?" Kat raised her eye brow.

"I thought we weren't allowed at the lab?"

"Well with mom out of town with the aunts on that damn cruise, and with Casper as my brother and you as Casper future wife I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Wow you will do anything to bend the rules wont you?" Kimmy winked at them as they walked out the front door of the school and to secret tunnels to the lab at Whipstaff.

"Hey your Dad, our mom and aunts, all left us to go on that cruise and under the supervision of the trio. There just asking for us to do something wild."

"I'm just glade our," Casper looked at Kimmy and smiled, "Mother and aunts moved into Whipstaff so that we could all stay together." Kimmy sighed. As soon as they told her family it worked and that Casper now had her mother's DNA, her, the aunts, and dr. Harvey agreed to move in to Whipstaff seeing as Casper didn't want to leave his home and that Dr. Harvey need help paying for the manor since Mrs. Creation crossed over.

"Yea." Kimmy winked at Kat as they entered the lab. "So have you two figured out who gets the room yet, or," she wiggled her eye brow, "going to keep sharing." Kat blushed as did Casper.

"well…. Well…" Kat began but soon gave up as she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh did something happen last night that I missed when I was trying to find my own room on the second floor?" Kimmy taunted them as Rave came flying in and landing on her shoulder.

"Casper kiss Kat. Casper said 'Can I keep you?'. Kat blushed and…" Rave was stopped from spilling the rest of the beans when Casper through a beaker at him. He flew away and landed on the desk ruffling his feathers. "Not nice Mistress Brother."

"oh. Getting some action behind your sisters back huh?" Kimmy grinned and tormenting was cut short as Kat pushed her in one of the sea pools in the lab. The ghostly trio floated up above them as the sceen played out.

"You know it just got a lot funnier around here since the little blower turned back human and the witches moved in, never a dull moment now." The trio smiled as they watched Casper and Kat pull Kimmy out of the pool and started making mischief.


End file.
